


Angels Standing Near

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Double dribble, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Somehow love has found me





	Angels Standing Near

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Discoveredinalj's "Discovered Upon a Midnight Clear" Challenge, 2018.
> 
> Dribble: a form of poetry which has ten lines: ten words in the first line, nine in the second, and so on down to one word in the last line. (55 words in total) To double it you do the reverse: start with 1 word and end with 10. (110 words in total)

 

I know this isn’t the happy ending fairy tales promise  
The life we lead is hard and probably fleeting  
I never thought I’d find love standing near  
Never thought I’d find love at all  
But somehow love has found me  
And I embrace the nights  
Thanking my lucky stars  
That an angel’s  
Blessed my  
Life

Let  
The wild  
Storms rage on  
While the halo of  
His hair tickles my nose  
In the darkest days of winter  
My heart has found peace at last  
All I never knew I wanted, suddenly mine  
And though it easily could slip though my fingers  
I wouldn’t trade a single moment of this precious time


End file.
